Bring Me To Life
by Ren18
Summary: Tidak ada yang Giyuu inginkan selain Tanjirou bangun dari tidur panjangnya. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

A/N :

Happy birthday, Tomioka Giyuu! Sang pilar air tercinta. Syukurlah saya tidak telat. Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membacanya.

Happy reading!

* * *

Dinginnya salju tidak membuat seorang pria dengan warna haori yang berlainan menjauhi area jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca yang memiliki suhu hingga di bawah 0 derajat. Selain itu, Giyuu dapat merasakannya. Musim dingin yang tiba entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Di sinilah dia saat ini bersama dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang tertidur. Rambut merah burgundynya terlihat memanjang karena tidak dipotong selama 2 tahun, jika Giyuu tidak keliru dalam menghitung waktu.

Darah Muzan mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Bercampur menjadi satu. Saat ini remaja itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan adik perempuannya dahulu. Tertidur selama 2 tahun dan tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia akan sadar. Giyuu tidak melihat Tanjirou menjadi iblis. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang manusia. Kukunya normal, tidak ada taring yang akan merobek daging manusia. Meskipun, warna pupil matanya tidak dapat dia lihat karena anak itu sedang tertidur.

Giyuu selalu berharap bahwa Tanjirou akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

Kanao selalu memeriksa bagaimana keadaan Tanjirou secara rutin. Obat yang dibuat oleh Tamayo juga sudah dikembangkan dan diberikan kepada Tanjirou. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti, bahkan setelah obat itu dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam tubuhnya.

Obat Tamayo yang sebelumnya diberikan kepada Nezuko bekerja dengan baik. Obat itu membuat Nezuko kembali menjadi manusia. Walaupun membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya. Apa perbedaan antara kasus Tanjirou dan Nezuko? Mereka sama-sama terkontaminasi oleh darah Muzan. Akan tetapi, kenapa bisa menghasilkan suatu kondisi yang berbeda?

2 tahun lamanya. Waktu yang sama dengan lamanya Nezuko tertidur. Jika Nezuko dapat sadar dalam waktu 2 tahun, maka Giyuu percaya Tanjirou juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Pada satu tahun pertama Tanjirou dirawat di butterfly estate. Kanzaki, Kanao, Sumi, Naho, dan Kiyo bergiliran mengamati kondisinya. Tanjirou juga mendapatkan kunjungan rutin dari Zenitsu dan Inosuke. Mereka selalu melakukan percakapan sepihak. Berharap Tanjirou akan membalas setiap perkataannya dan ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan yang telah mereka buat.

Selain mereka berdua, Tanjirou juga mendapat kunjungan dari adiknya. Nezuko kini belajar bagaimana menggunakan pedang menggantikan kakaknya dalam melakukan tugas sebagai pembunuh iblis. Gadis bermata merah muda itu belajar pernapasan air dengan Urokodaki-san, sama seperti kakaknya dan Nezuko ingin mengikuti jejaknya.

_"Kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu, Onii-chan."_

Tanjirou telah melakukan jasa yang luar biasa. Di saat para pilar tidak sanggup lagi menggenggam pedang mereka untuk melawan Muzan. Tanjirou datang dengan luka yang menggores setiap bagian tubuhnya. Mata kanannya terlihat semakin buruk, Muzan telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak termaafkan.

Dia bertekad akan mengalahkan Muzan dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Ketika seseorang sudah bertekad maka apapun yang dia inginkan akan terwujud. Kata-kata itu tepat dipersembahkan untuk organisasi pembunuh iblis. Apa yang telah mereka perjuangkan berakhir dengan hasil yang luar biasa. Tanjirou mengakhiri penderitaan tiada akhir itu. Muzan telah gugur tepat ketika matahari terbit dan mengeluarkan cahaya hangatnya di pagi penentu kemenangan itu.

Pedang merah Tanjirou yang dialiri oleh darah Nezuko berhasil menebas seluruh bagian tubuh Muzan. Tanpa membiarkan Muzan beregenerasi. Ketidakmampuan Muzan dalam memulihkan tubuhnya membuatnya menghilang secara perlahan.

Rasa terbakar layaknya dibakar oleh panasnya sinar matahari membuatnya tidak dapat memulihkan diri secara maksimal. Sampai akhir, tatapan kebencian tetap ditunjukkan kepada Tanjirou.

"Setidaknya, kau akan ikut bersamaku Kamado Tanjirou." Katanya tepat sebelum seluruh tubuhnya lenyap menjadi abu dan tertiup oleh angin.

Di saat tubuh Muzan sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Tanjirou tumbang tanpa mampu membuka matanya lagi. Darah terus mengalir melalui tubuhnya. Teriakan yang berasal dari teman satu perjuangannya tidak dapat tersampaikan.

.

.

Di tahun ke-2 Tanjirou dirawat, Giyuu yang sudah terbebas dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pembunuh iblis. Meminta kepada Kanao dan Kanzaki untuk merawat Tanjirou di kediamannya. Melihat tatapan yang penuh kesungguhan itu membuat mereka menyetujui permintaan itu. Lagipula mana mungkin mereka bisa menolak keinginan sang pilar air yang kini sudah pensiun dalam merawat Tanjirou di sisa hidupnya.

"Ketika dia sadar aku ingin berada di sampingnya."

Kata-kata itu membuat kedua penghuni butterfly estate tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

Musim dingin selalu mengingatkan Giyuu pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kamado bersaudara. Pertemuan yang mengubah dunianya. Serta mengubah kehidupan banyak orang dan Giyuu bersyukur bahwa dia adalah orang yang bertemu dengannya waktu itu.

Giyuu menutup jendela ruangannya dan berjalan ke arah Tanjirou. Dia bersandar pada dinding kamarnya dan memberikan haorinya sebagai selimut tambahan kepada Tanjirou. Giyuu dapat melihat bagaimana Tanjirou bernapas dengan teratur. Sudah satu minggu dia merawat Tanjirou dikediamannya.

Obat dari Tamayo tidak perlu digunakan lagi. Kanao dan Kanzaki sedang menyelidiki apakah ada cara lain untuk membuat Tanjirou bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setiap pagi secara rutin Giyuu akan mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuh Tanjirou. Giyuu tidak keberatan melakukan itu, karena baginya itu adalah bentuk balas budi yang tidak memliki nilai jika dibandingkan dengan kebaikan Tanjirou yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

Kanao telah menjelaskan beberapa hal kepadanya. Bahwa Tanjirou masih seorang manusia, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa berubah menjadi iblis. Ini adalah kasus pertama dalam sejarah. Selain Nezuko tentunya. Nezuko dapat hidup sebagai iblis tanpa memakan manusia. Dia hanya butuh tidur untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Melalui pengamatan yang Kanao lakukan. Setelah mengingat kejadian yang Kanao dengar langsung dari Giyuu. Dia menarik satu kesimpulan. Muzan menanamkan darahnya kepada Tanjirou dengan tujuan membunuhnya bukan menjadikannya sebagai iblis.

Kini Giyuu mengerti, bahwa Tanjirou sedang berjuang melawan darah Muzan yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya dengan mengambil tidur panjang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis itu mengambil seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup ku lagi. Tidak akan."

Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi kanan Tanjirou. Merasakan kehangatan dan tekstur halus dari kulitnya. Giyuu merindukan mata merah yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kagum itu. Merindukan bagaimana wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu, ketika Giyuu mengelus kepalanya dan merindukan suara yang memanggil namanya setiap saat.

Anting hanafuda masih menggantung di kedua telinganya. Giyuu terkadang mengelus dan mengamati bentuk matahari yang terukir dianting itu. Ketika melihat bentuk itu, tanpa sadar Giyuu tersenyum bagaimana bisa objek itu begitu cocok disandingkan dengan Tanjirou. Begitu hangat dan memberikan warna dalam kehidupannya.

Giyuu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tanjirou. Mengamati anak itu dari dekat dan meninggalkan ciuman singkat di dahinya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur.

.

.

Siang harinya tamu yang tidak diduga datang ke kediaman Giyuu.

"Matsuri ingin melihat keadaan kalian, aku hanya mengantarnya saja." Kata Iguro datar.

"Tomioka-san! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan Tanjirou? Apa dia masih belum bangun?"

"Tanjirou masih belum sadar, tapi dia baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar di mana Tanjirou dirawat dan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat dia berbaring.

"Sudah 2 tahun bukan?"

Giyuu menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Iguro.

"Aku berharap Tanjirou dapat bangun sebelum upacara pernikahan ku dengan Iguro-san nanti." Terlihat semu merah di kedua pipi Kanroji ketika mengucapkan itu.

Oh, bagaimana Giyuu bisa lupa musim semi nanti akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk Iguro dan Kanroji. Setelah membasmi hampir seluruh iblis yang merupakan peninggalan Muzan. Di musim gugur tahun lalu, Iguro melamar Kanroji dan memutuskan untuk mengadakan pernikahan pada musim semi.

Mereka mengundang seluruh pilar dan mantan pilar, teman-teman pembunuh iblis yang berjuang bersama dengan mereka. Tentu saja mereka juga mengundang Oyakata-sama.

Jika Giyuu menghitung tanggal yang tepat, maka acara itu akan digelar pada bulan April dan itu artinya 3 bulan lagi. Waktu 3 bulan dan Giyuu tidak pernah berhenti berharap sedetik pun untuk Tanjirou agar segera membuka matanya lagi.

Mereka hanya singgah sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Giyuu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka lakukan. Iguro mengucapkan itu dan berpamitan pergi. Sebelum pergi Kanroji memberikan sebuah gelang yang dibuat khusus oleh Kanroji sendiri. Gelang sederhana berwarna merah dengan 2 buah hiasan berbentuk matahari dan bulan di kedua ujung tali gelang itu.

Giyuu menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kanroji. Segera Giyuu memasangkan gelang itu dipergelangan tangan kiri Tanjirou. Mengikatnya dengan erat dan memastikan Tanjirou nyaman memakai gelang itu.

.

.

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan. Nezuko datang menjenguk kakaknya. Dia kini sudah menjadi pilar air menggantikan peran Giyuu. Meskipun awalnya Giyuu berniat menjadikan Tanjirou sebagai penerusnya, tapi karena situasi yang tidak mendukung dan pernapasan Tanjirou yang berubah menjadi pernapasan matahari. Tentu gelar pilar air tidak terlalu cocok diberikan kepadanya.

Pilar matahari.

Giyuu berpikir bahwa gelar itu terlihat lebih cocok diberikan kepada Tanjirou.

"Tomioka-san terima kasih karena telah merawat Onii-chan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"2 tahun lamanya Onii-chan berjuang untuk ku. Andai aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuknya."

Nezuko membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kakaknya. Menyentuh tangan kakaknya yang kasar karena berlatih pedang selama bertahun-tahun. Nezuko menyukai tangan itu. Tangan yang mengelus kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. Matanya terpejam merasakan kehangatan tubuh kakaknya yang terpancar melalui tangannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Nezuko yang merasakan kantuk tertidur di samping kakaknya. Giyuu yang melihat hal itu mengambil selimut tambahan dan memberikannya kepada Nezuko. Mengamati kedua saudara Kamado itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar menunjukkan senyum tipis.

.

.

Salju perlahan mencair dan musim telah berganti. Bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran. Warna merah mudanya yang cantik menghiasi daerah sekitar tempat tinggal Giyuu. Udara mulai menghangat dan matahari mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Giyuu membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan udara hangat musim semi memasuki ruangan itu. Giyuu ingin Tanjirou juga ikut merasakan hangatnya musim semi tahun ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Giyuu memutuskan untuk menggendong Tanjirou dan membawanya keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Udara hangat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan jika dapat dinikmati secara langsung.

Yukata putih yang dikenakan oleh Tanjirou terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Rambut merah burgundynya kini sudah tidak panjang lagi. Nezuko dengan bantuan Giyuu memotong rambut itu.

_"Ketika rambutnya sudah panjang, Onii-chan selalu memotongnya menjadi pendek."_ Tanpa diketahui oleh banyak orang, Nezuko selalu memperhatikan kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar Giyuu juga mulai memperhatikan remaja itu. Perhatiannya tertuju ketika Tanjirou berhasil membuatnya ingat akan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana dia mampu menembus dinding tebal yang selama ini Giyuu bangun. Tidak salah jika Giyuu bisa jatuh hati kepada remaja berambut merah itu.

Mereka berjalan hingga Giyuu berhenti di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Angin berhembus menerbangkan ratusan helaian kelopak sakura. Giyuu memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tanjirou sampai berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur? Semua orang menginginkan kau untuk sadar dari tidur panjangmu. Apa kau masih ingin membuat semua orang menunggumu? Apa itu membuatmu senang? Jawab aku Tanjirou," Giyuu melanjutkan. "Aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar nada frustasi dari apa yang baru saja Giyuu katakan. Dahinya berkerut, dia menghela napas. Terlihat lelah karena sesuatu yang dia harapkan tidak kunjung terkabul. Giyuu berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Tanjirou erat.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Giyuu tangan yang awalnya terkulai lemas. Kini mulai terangkat dan berhenti dihelai hitam milik Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san." Katanya dengan suara serak.

Giyuu sempat terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa itu halusinasinya? Tapi suara itu begitu familar. Giyuu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu milik Tanjirou. Takut akan kenyataan pahit yang akan diterimanya jika suara yang dia dengar hanyalah khayalan belaka.

Tangan Tanjirou yang awalnya diam, mulai bergerak dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Gerakan tangannya sangat halus, mengingatkannya pada tangan milik Tsutako-nee.

Giyuu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Tanjirou yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata merahnya masih sama, tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun. Meskipun hanya mata kirinya yang terbuka.

"Tanjirou...?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Giyuu-san." Tangan Tanjirou kini dia letakkan di pipi putih Giyuu, mengelusnya pelan.

Mata birunya menatap mata merah milik Tanjirou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada perasaan asing di dalam dadanya. Seperti siap akan meledak saat ini juga, jika Giyuu tidak memiliki kontrol yang baik dengan emosinya.

"Giyuu-san, ada apa? Kau terus menatapku."

"Kau seperti seseorang yang baru bangkit dari kematian pucat sekali." Giyuu tersenyum.

Tanjirou tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja Giyuu katakan tentangnya.

_Apa dia sepucat itu?_

Tanjirou dapat memaklumi hal itu, jika kau dalam keadaan tertidur selama bertahun-tahun tanpa terpapar sinar matahari tentu saja kau akan terlihat sangat pucat.

Tanjirou merindukan perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat yang mengelilingi dirinya. Tanjirou melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Giyuu menariknya mendekat dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Giyuu-san, aku kembali."

**End.**


End file.
